


Facial

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for ssecca01: "first time CrissColfer. Darren has accidentally walks in Chris giving a guy a facial and can’t help fantasizing about Chris doing that to him. Chris doesn’t take much convincing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facial

A cast party isn't really the best place for a drunken hookup, but tequila does it's job exceedingly well and Chris finds himself not entirely in the business of giving a fuck when one of the extras spends three hours undressing him and then whispers exactly what he'll let Chris to him while sliding a hand between Chris's legs and squeezing. 

He finds an empty room - not a bathroom, because fuck no, he is not going to get caught with his pants down in a bathroom stall. He finds a office with nice carpeting and a door that he doesn't realize doesn't lock until it's too late and Darren is waltzing in with his hand sassily on one hip and a joke about Chris trying to sneak away when he'd promised Darren a dance falling off of his lips. 

And yes, he still finishes the joke, even though somewhere around halfway through he realizes that a) Chris isn't alone, and b) Chris is very definitely in the middle of something. 

Something... disturbingly, alarmingly pornographic. He's in the middle of _coming_ , his mouth open and his eyes wide and terrified locked right on Darren's face until he gasps and his eyes clench and his mouth stays slack. Darren's eyes jerk downward just in come to see come streaking the face of the terrified extra who has pulled off of his cock at just the wrong moment. Chris has one hand on himself, squeezing while his cock pulses and god, wow, is it normal to come that much, because it looks like _so much_... 

Darren backs away with a hasty apology and shuts the door behind him. 

*

Later that night he's recovered enough to joke with Chris about it, who turns beet red but tries to play it off. Darren hints at discretion and Chris is grateful. He leaves soon after, citing exhaustion from filming and really just wanting to escape the awkwardness. 

It's not the most embarrassing thing that's ever happen to him, at least, and it could have been a lot worse if someone besides Darren had walked in on them. 

He'll just ignore the part where Darren saw his cock and all the mortification associated with that. 

*

Darren, however, doesn't ignore it. 

Darren doesn't ignore it at all. Even if he tried, he's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to. 

He's seen porn. He's seen facials before. He's given a few. It's sort of hot, in a dirty-in-the-moment way. Some girls seem to like it, some not so much. 

He's never really imagined being in their place before, though. He's never imagined being on his knees and feeling it hit his skin. He tries to chalk it up to morbid curiosity but at four in the morning with his hand on his dick and his mind in a not quite sober place, curiosity seems to have bled over into bone-deep want. 

He wakes up in the morning with his underwear still around his ankles and a throbbing headache. His door is ajar and he can only hope that one of his roommates hasn't walked by and taken pictures. They like doing that, some sort of insurance that the famous friend doesn't get too big of an ego. 

He makes it through a shower and breakfast and inhales coffee like his life depends on it, feeling something resembling human by the end. He's fully in control of his faculties by the time he picks up his phone and calls Chris. 

*

Darren stays in a state of shock and disbelief that Chris has even agreed to it right up until the moment. He's on his knees, more passive than he'd like but intimidated beyond belief because Chris has his hand on his dick inches away from Darren's face. It takes a while, and Darren isn't sure if it's nerves or just really impressive stamina for a twenty two year old, but either way - he sort of loves it, reaching down to grope himself while Chris jerks off. 

He wants to help more - he wants to reach out and touch, maybe use his mouth a little, but that seems presumptuous when his request had been about as straight forward as it gets: _I want you to come on my face._

The first sound from Chris's mouth is a ragged groan, and it takes Darren a few seconds to realize what caused it; Chris has noticed that Darren is touching himself. "Yeah?" Darren asks head tipped up, grinning. He hovers his thumb over the button on his jeans and waits for Chris's embarrassed little nod before opening them up. The triangles of denim part and he tugs himself out, glad he'd skipped on the underwear. 

He reaches for the lube on the table beside Chris, leaning in so closely that Chris's cock brushes his cheek and leaves a slick smear. He can't help himself - he turns his head and little and his tongue darts out, swiping over the slit. 

"Fuck!" Chris gasps, hand jerking a little more roughly. 

Darren sits back on his haunches with the lube in hand and slicks himself up, giving Chris something to look at while he works his way there. 

It goes faster after that. Darren loses track of how many minutes pass before Chris is groaning and his cock is visibly harder, head flushed almost purple, precome dripping out steadily. 

"Are you close?" Darren asks. His voice is gone rough and deeper. 

Chris nods frantically and takes a step closer. Giving in to an impulse, Darren grabs Chris's free hand and guides it to his hair. "Put me where you want me." 

Chris's eyes widen and he surges forward, fingers tugging and gripping at Darren's curls. He can tell it was a good move, and fuck, Chris grabbing his hair is pretty damn hot all by itself. Darren licks his lips in anticipation. "Oh, oh-" Chris goes still except for his twitching cock, come painting in vivid warmth over Darren's cheeks and chin. 

Darren doesn't exactly mean to come, too, but it feels so fucking good - it's on his lips and he can _taste it_ and holy shit, he's getting off on this so hard, so fucking hard. His mouth drops open as his orgasm slams into him, and Chris isn't even _done_ yet, and he can taste it on his tongue. He leans forward and sucks greedily at the head. Chris practically doubles over with his hand still gripping hard in Darren's hair, battling against rapidly approaching oversensitivity while Darren sucks and sucks like he thinks he can get more out if he just sucks hard enough. 

When his own orgasm fades into aftershocks he lets Chris's dick slip out of his mouth. He rests his forehead against Chris's thigh and breathes hard. "Oh. Wow." 

"Wow," Chris echoes with a weak laugh. He's petting more than grabbing now, and he manages to pry himself away and stand back up properly after he gets his breath back. 

Darren feels deliciously used with come on his face and dripping down his fingers, his own cock softening in his own grasp and the phantom sensation of fingers in his hair and the taste of Chris in his mouth. He tips his head up and smiles as sweetly as he can while looking like a scene out of a particularly gay porn video, and says: "So this is happening again, right?"


End file.
